roblox_islefandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth (Theories)
Theories: My theory is the following... When you kill all the agents in //IVORY-MIND// battle grounds and you enter a portal you wait 5 - 10 minutes then you appear in a type of zone with a lot of bodies, there are 3 rooms full of bodies... Maybe 200 - 300 bodies per room. You are the first human in escape the jail where the humans are. You can see here an image of the 1/10 part of the zone at the end of truth run. You follow the path to a really big zone you enter a door and follow more paths, also you can see a lot of servers room you keep going and following the path with really big constructions near you. They you enter a main server room you can see seats and things then you go to the vent and try to search the exit, remember no enemies you are saved. Then you will see a lot of sections you are in number 063. When you find the exit you can see a very big door with an eye like the truth badge icon and facility or lab you go the other way to the door then the door opens and you get the badge. After that someone throws you out of the zone in a big snowy forest. And you see the real facility of the game x500 times bigger than normal facility of the normal game. So that means the scientists created stan also because is test subject A and that's why lab game is underground destroyed. Also they created water monster and all monsters and an AI called //IVORY-MIND// that controls all facility just the real facility maybe is the normal facility before disaster with monster or the other facility because later we are in a snowy forest and in the entrance we can see an eye and facility in normal game has an eye, that's the symbol of this people. Later when disaster only 1/500 was active and some soldiers goes to see what happened. One soldier died by stan and activated beacon the other probably survived or died and they are in a part of the isle hiding.The beacon was active so mercenaries goes to rescue the soldiers finding them. They want to check all because maybe they hiding and running to other locations and maybe isle was the laboratory or a zone with people because there was human constructions like hangar, airplane, boat, and just the ship comes to rescue the soldiers. Also scientist saw an artifact in laboratory before disaster so then jailed it, because they think is an alien item. Soldiers also was searching for that and went to the island because it was his home with human constructions. Also if someone activates the artifacts Agents will come to kill them why... That happens because //IVORY-MIND// the controller of all and agents becomes bad because it thought: "I am a head... with brain and i know all" They he got a lot of power thinking that and destroyed all, maybe scientists found //IVORY-MIND// in the ground and take it for the deep facilities zones for the controller of all. They i said what happened so it becomes mad and the Agents (Elite defenders of real facility and artifacts) becomes mad and who touched an artifact an agent will kill them. But one agent cannot be controlled Agent F he is good with the people also because he escaped. And other agents are bad with every people is because they attack mercenaries. Also we can think test subject A is an experimented soldier. Later the other AI that makes flower portal for the human scapes, yup it wanted to help the human and it fought the other AI. When portal was open the human goed in and goes back to the time for escape all disaster and life in peace in a snowy forest, he finds a house and life there with no problems because stan wasn't created. (Add your theory you think about that, ik is so crazy but who knows)